I'm Here For You
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Couldn't find a better picture, sorry! When Eileen gets rejected by Rigby and runs off crying, Benson comforts her. Benson/Eileen oneshot friendship.


**I'm Here For You**

It was the parks inspection tomorrow and Benson was keeping an eye on the employees. Mordecai and Rigby particularly. He stood in front of them now, clipboard in hand as they raked the leaves, the duos bodies sweating from the sun beating down on them.

"Dude, Benson, can we take a break? We've been working for, like, 10 minutes without a drink." Mordecai said, holding his rake in one hand and making it stand as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

Rigby did the same. "Yeah, Benson, let us take a break."

"No." Benson snapped. "I'm not letting you take a break until all those leaves are all raked up."

The duo groaned in unison, earning a glare from their boss. Grabbing their rakes in both hands, they continued working, holding back their harsh remarks for their boss.

Five minutes into their back breaking labor, then Eileen turned up. She was on her break and, having not seen the duo for the morning, decided to meet them at the park. As she approached them, she saw what was going on and nodded to herself in understanding. Right.

Idea #2. Ask Rigby out.

The door to the park house opened and Pops appeared, phone in hand. "Benson, Papa is on the phone and he would like a word with you. Quite a few as it sounds."

Benson groaned as he glanced at the lolliman, the phone in his hand which would soon be in his own, horrid remarks spitting out at him. "Great." He mumbled, then turned his attention to the duo. "You two better not slack off while I'm gone. 'Cause if you do..." A sharp glare was all it took to make them nod in fear. Benson, satisfied but not fully convinced, had no choice but to turn and climb the stairs. He grabbed the phone from Pops' hands and stormed inside. When the door shut behind the two, Mordecai and Rigby collapsed on the grass, their rakes falling beside them.

No sooner had they done so, then a chipper voice broke the silence.

"Hey, Rigby."

The raccoon in question raised his head. When he saw the mole girl, he smiled. "Oh, hey, Eileen, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm just on my break, but I'm have to go back to work in about ten minutes." She told him, glancing at her watch at the last two words.

Rigby nodded. "If you're wondering where we've been the whole day, it's 'cause Benson's been working us to the bone with tons of work."

"Why?"

"'Cause last time, we failed a park inspection and now Benson's paranoid he's gonna get fired, so he's making us work even harder."

Eileen's expression changed to concerned. "Oh no. Are you two gonna get fired too?"

Mordecai stood up at the mole girls words and frowned at Rigby. "Not if this drill bit doesn't screw up like last time."

Eileen, having no clue why Mordecai just insulted Rigby, looked between the two for an explanation.

Mordecai continued. "Last time we had a park inspection, Rigby almost blew up the house from these whoopee cushions he found online."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that putting that many around the house would make the house explode?"

"Well, maybe if you read the warning down the bottom of the slip then you would've known."

"Don't put the blame on me."

"Well, who's fault was it then?"

"It definitely wasn't mi-"

Eileen cleared her throat, making Rigby stop. They blushed slightly, looking away in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Eileen." Mordecai said, smiling sheepishly.

Eileen smiled. "It's ok." She turned to Rigby. "So, Rigby um...would you wanna go...out with me?"

Rigby stopped. He scrunched his face and rubbed his neck. "Oh, uh...Eileen, I um..." He slowly looked up. "I'm really sorry Eileen, but I don't feel that way towards you-"

"Oh."

Rigby avoided her gaze. "Sorry Eileen."

"No, no it's fine. Really." Eileen said, but the tone in her voice gave it away. "I-I just thought that-"

"Yeah, um..."

"Yeah." She said quietly. The three stood in silence for a while, till they heard the slam of a door. All three turned to see Benson finishing off the phone call with Mr Maellard. A sniffling could be heard and this time, only Rigby turned his head. When he saw tears falling by Eileen's feet, he felt a pang of guilt.

"Oh, Eileen, I-"

"No, no." Eileen raised her head and took of her glasses. She wiped them then put them back on. "It's fine, really." Her voice cracked at the last word, and she just started crying.

Rigby reached out, but Eileen ran off. Mordecai looked back, glanced at where Eileen was, saw her running off, looked at Rigby, and punched him. "Dude, what the heck?"

"What?" Rigby asked, frowning at the blue jay.

"You rejected her. Again."

"I just don't feel that way towards her ok? Cut me some slack!"

"Dude she's liked you for how long? And you don't feel anything towards her?"

"You don't have to like someone you're friends with, geez."

Rigby did have a point, so he left it. But he made a mental note to punch him when they'd finished.

Benson walked up, phone by his side. "I see the leaves aren't finished."

Mordecai grabbed his rake and started piling up leaves hurriedly. "We were just-"

"I don't want to hear it. I'm sick of your bull excuses. Just-" Benson stopped mid sentence when he saw Eileen running off. His expression changed. "What happened?"

Mordecai stopped to speak to his boss. "Rigby rejected her."

Rigby turned on him. "I did not! I just told her no."

"Uh that's called rejecting, dude."

"No it's not. I just don't want to date her, because I don't feel that way towards her!"

"For goodness sake Rigby, when are you going to realize..."

But Benson had already fazed out before he had the chance to hear what Rigby had to realize. His eyes were on the crying girl running away from them, it seemed. He felt an overwhelming sense of compassion and chased after her, dropping the phone to the ground, leaving the duo to argue amongst themselves.

He finally found Eileen sitting with her back against a tree, far away from the park house. No wonder it took Benson at least five minutes to find her. He saw the girl from a distance and approached her with caution. When he was next to her, he knelt down, smiling gently.

Eileen took off her glasses and turned. When she saw Benson, she jumped, dropping her glasses, though Benson caught them. She put them back on and looked away. "Oh, hey Benson."

"Hey Eileen." Benson started. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Benson could tell from her tone and her state that there was something wrong. "There's something wrong, I know."

Eileen breathed out through her mouth and shifted so she was facing Benson, pushing herself off the tree. "Well, I tried to ask Rigby out, but he rejected me again-"

"Again? Has this happened multiple times?"

Eileen almost smiled. "Yes. Many times actually. Except before, he found me annoying and nerdy..."

Benson wasn't surprised to hear this. From having Rigby work at the park, telling by his immature attitude, he knew he'd be not hit with the ladies.

"But he warmed up to me." She sighed. "I just hoped that he warmed up to me enough to like me the same way I do to him. But obviously, he didn't."

"Oh geez, Eileen, I'm so sorry." Benson said. "Rigby will warm up to you soon."

"But what if he doesn't!" Eileen almost shouted. It was frustrating to be in this situation. "What if I have a crush on him for so many years and he still doesn't like me?" Her face started to crumple. "Maybe it's because I'm awkward and nerdy. That's why he doesn't like me. I'm just a weirdo, a loser." Tears started to pool her eyes and run down her cheeks. She looked away. Benson looked at her for a couple more seconds, then bought a hand up and cupped her chin. She had to look at him and they held each others gazes.

"Eileen, you're not a loser. You're a young, beautiful girl." He brushed her hair away from her eyes with his other hand. "And don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Rigby just needs some growing up to do. You'll see, he'll come to like you soon. Whether it be a few weeks, months or years even. He will. Trust me, I know."

The last part was supposed to come out joking but somehow, it came out more...meaningful, in a softer tone. And Eileen picked up on it. She smiled as Benson lowered his hand to his side.

"Thanks, Benson. I needed that."

"No problem." He made a move to stand but was stopped when Eileen looked at her watch. "Crap."

"What?"

"I'm late for my shift!"

Benson let her run pass. She waved at him, looking behind her. Benson smiled and waved, then turned around and started to walk off, before he saw Eileen running back to him. He stood there, confused, then she ran up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Benson." Then she ran off again. Benson stood and watched her for a few more seconds then walked off to the duo, who were completely exhausted but working extremely hard, their bodies sweating even more. Benson smiled.

"Hey, you two."

At the sight of their boss in front of them, the two began working faster, but Benson held up a hand.

"No, stop working for a minute."

Mordecai and Rigby glanced at each other then dropped their rakes, confused. Was Benson...smiling?

"I think you two deserve a break."

"Since when-" Rigby started, but was silenced with Mordecai's wing on his mouth.

Benson continued, ignoring Rigby's smart remark. "So go inside and play video games. You can finish these leaves tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn."

Thinking they were going to get off free from Bensons sudden change in attitude, the duo groaned at being tricked but accepted it anyway and ran in the house with no hesitation.

Benson stood, watching after the two. When the door had shut, he picked up the phone and looked at it, his mind forming an idea. Maybe...

_~ Sometimes in life, we find comfort in people we least expect it from ~ _


End file.
